The last draconian
by Aya45
Summary: Kaoru is a draconian that has forgotten her past, with her wandering she takes under her care and trains Misao an orphan. Kenshin an assassin that Kaoru said killed her father, that being her only memory. How will love blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

This shall be my third story which of course I will finish my other stories! Hope you enjoy this story as much as my other stories.

_My forgotten past makes me feel as though I should not move forward into the future,_

_Anger is what I feel for he made me forget ...but I have Misao to live for the girl I found on my wandering and brought under my care and trained her, bubbly Misao_

_She is my happiness..._

Chapter 1

Kaoru's POV:

I watched steadily at the man that killed five men simultaneously, his skill was remarkable and he well earned the title of the Hitokiri Battousai. Molten amber eyes shone in the night as he finished his last kill and seemed to have tensed as he sensed my ki. I sat on top of the tip of a house, my right leg came toward my armored chest and my left dangled in air. I wore a white gi and a black hakama; my chest was covered in special armor that tied in the back. My hair was in a high sloppy ponytail, my katana tied around my waist and my beautiful pearl colored wings where wide open. The gi and hakama I wore fit me perfectly and around my waist, I wore a sash a black colored one, which contained a dagger. My eyes where narrowed somewhat but where not wide, my hand armor was dark blue and it tied from my middle finger and reached to my elbow.

The hitokiri turned around abruptly and faced the house, which I sat on. He traced my ki quickly and our unusual colored eyes locked, molten amber met with bright sapphire.

"Who are you?" He asked loudly as he sheathed his katana and stood in a batojutsu stance. He took notice of my wings and backed away, I stood up tall and proud and smirked.

Anger prevailed over me as I replied, "You killed my father hitokiri! For an assassin like you, you did not feel pain. I have forgotten everything of my past accept for that one image of flaming red hair."

Kenshin's POV:

What is she? Who is she? Should I kill her, but she has such powerful ki. She turned my way, her wings where wide and ruffled and they somewhat bent themselves as she took out her sword.

The woman or whatever she was wanted to fight and I would give her one. As quicker then a second she flew past me her katana held tightly, I turned around and saw her swiftly kill 6 ninjas. I had not felt them, was I too engrossed with her magnificent wings?

Could she be an angel or alien? I had never seen a person with wings, but I had heard of the legends about men and women with wings they where called...draconian. Descendants of the Atlantians, people of the moon I think, maybe Sano would know of this legend. When she had said that I had killed her father, I could not remember since I have killed so many.

She looked at me with curiosity sheathing her katana she flew over me leaving the scent of jasmine and her voice saying, "I'll be everywhere hitokiri."

Flying away, she left one feather and it slowly fell on my open hand, clenching it, my narrowed eyes scanned the area I was but she seemed to have disappeared. Straightening myself I walked away with the image of the woman with wings, you don't see that everyday but when I had saw it, it made me feel as though I had seen those same wings somewhere else where I couldn't remember myself. Either Sano or Aoshi would know of this legend, but the image of the Winged Woman stayed in his mind. As he made his way to Katsu's house, where they all planned out there assassinations.

Normal POV:

"Misao where are you?" Kaoru asked as she made her way through the room, which they stayed in for the night. Her wings had receded, her eyes wandered to a lone figure that sat cross-legged on the floor and played with her kunai.

"Kaoru!" Misao grinned as she jumped up and hugged Kaoru.

The older women looked at the younger girl and smiled as she cupped her hands together and looked at her lovingly. "Misao what where you doing at this time of night?"

"Waiting for you Kaoru." Misao chirped at her sister like figure.

Kaoru sighed and patted Misao's head and replied, "Get your rest you'll need it."

Misao nodded and set out her futon, and fell to sleep as quickly as Kaoru could say goodnight.

She chuckled quietly and turned her head toward the open window as she walked over to it and frowned softly whispering, "What am I?" Kaoru's wings came out as she covered her eyes with her hands and fell to her knees muttering under her breath, "This is a curse..."

Misao's eyes opened as she clenched her sheets with sorrow.

"Hey Kenshin! How was the killing?" Sano asked as he played cards with Katsu.

"The usual, Aoshi have you heard of the legend of the draconians." Kenshin asked as he set his katana down on the floor and sat down on the floor.

A tall, broad, hansom man opened his eyes from meditations as he replied, "Yes I think, why do you ask Himura?"

"Explain it to me would you." Kenshin asked

Aoshi sighed as he turned to look at Kenshin while Sano and Katsu simply listened, "The legend goes that the draconians where the descendants of the atlantians who where people of the moon, they had wings as white as pearls and powers beyond the heavens. They where so engrossed with there power that they built a machine to hold all of it so they could tell the future. There power eventually got to powerful it destroyed all of them, but the moon. Now they say that the draconians are the descendants of these people, but why would you want to know of these these myths have never caught your interest."

I have forgotten everything of my past accept for that one image of flaming red hair... 

"Who is she is she a draconian? Why is she after me for revenge...because I made her forget of her past?" Kenshin asked himself

**TBC...**

* * *

This is not a crossover of Escaflowne but I had an idea to make Kaoru a draconian descendant of the Atlantians. Some of the info I gave for the atlantians is not from the escaflowne series...hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the last draconian. **Aya45**

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews! Sessha is very happy ! Well I hope this chapter goes to your needs. Aya45

_Sadly I dream of a planet where people like I with wings are flying joyfully,_

_Then a darkness that consumes the sun,_

_What are they? A contraption of some kind, I do not want to see this anymore...please no...blood then an explosion...no...stop it..._

Chapter 2

"NO!" Kaoru screeched in her sleep, Misao was up and ready with her kunais in each hand in defense stance, eyes wide with guard.

Misao noticed that Kaoru was asleep still and let her guard diminish as she softly looked over to a sleeping Kaoru who still had her wings out. Her back was leaning on the wall and her head tilted sideways her hands where folded on her lap as her legs came forward to her chest. The katana she used was leaning against the near coroner and some sunlight peeked through the shades Misao had put out.

Quietly Misao moved forward toward Kaoru and put away her kunais with ease. Kaoru's hair cascaded down her wings, tresses of it laid upon feathery wings, which where slightly folded making them come near her body.

'If only Kaoru would now how pretty she looks when she is asleep...' Misao thought with a smile plastered on her face, softly with her hand, she took a lock of Kaoru's bangs and put it behind her ear, and then softly caressed Kaoru's cheek. Misao sat down and then put her head on Kaoru's shoulder, while taking Kaoru's hand in her own as she closed her eyes for a few minutes only to savor the time.

_This hand that that gently soothes me, could only be Misao, the child I came to train and love. She is 16 years old and yet she acts like a child...heh...my young Misao you are the one who can feel this loss in my heart, from the young age of 10 that I saw you stealing from some bandits I knew you had potential. One day the man who steals your heart will have to go through me for I will always protect you..._

"Forever Kaoru I want to stay like this forever..." Misao whispered.

_Yes I too..._

"Sano would you wake up we can't impose on Katsu for so long!" Kenshin seethed as he hit Sano on the side with his foot and then glanced at the sake bottle on the floor, which he clung on.

'That fool I told him not to drink anymore of that...' Aoshi thought as he inwardly frowned he had told Sano if he wanted to improve in his martial arts he should wake up early meditate then drink some nice hot tea, after you settle with all that you go and train. The idiot...

"Whaf youd wanth Kensha?" Sano asked groggily as he turned the other way.

"Sano come on were leaving without you. Katsu's already out of here and went to his shop." Kenshin stated as he poked Sano with his sword, which was sheathed.

Sano opened his eyes lazily and saw a blurry image of the room and then saw Aoshi's glare who penetrated even him through his _**beauty** sleep_ or so that's what _he_ called it.

"Alright." Sano retorted as he slowly got up and stretched. He walked past Kenshin and grabbed his stuff bringing it over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to Megumi-san?" Kenshin asked as he eyed his friend. They where amethyst colored now but soon they would change into golden amber.

Sano shifted his gaze from the floor to Kenshin's eyes, as he replied hastily, "No."

"Why not? She is your woman rooster head you should at least say good bye to her." Aoshi stated as he looked at Sano

"She is not my woman!" Sano yelled as he turned his back to his long time friends.

They both sighed and looked at each other agreeing to what to do they forwarded themselves to Sano and grabbed him by each arm. "Were going!"

"No!" Sano wailed as he was pulled by the arm by both of the men.

* * *

"Kaoru come on!" Misao chirped as she walked backwards holding a small bag in her right hand. She grinned widely and her braided hair bopped up and then fell down toward her back.

Kaoru suppressed a grin and replied. "I'm coming, Misao would you watch where your going."

At that moment she noticed three young men walking before them and seem to have been pulling the tallest one with spiky hair forward. Until he suppressed them and made a run for it not noticing short Misao who was clueless that she was about to be run over.

"Misao watch out!" Kaoru cried out but it was to late as Sano toppled Misao to the ground, causing her to hit her head and get knocked out unconscious.

Sano "Ow, that hurt..." Realizing that he had knocked over a small girl he immediately reacted and was about to pick the unconscious girl of the ground, when Kaoru's venomous voice said, "Do not touch her."

Kaoru made her way too Misao and crouched down to pick up her parcel and without effort picked up Misao easily, carrying her bridal style. Slowly putting her covered katana and her own bag on top of Misao, Kaoru's dark bangs covered her eyes and her jaw tightened with anger.

Kenshin gazed at Kaoru and his eyes narrowed ever slightly, he felt like he knew this woman. "Why is she carrying a sword...?" Kenshin thought as he continued to eye the woman that picked up the girl.

_The Battosai! In broad daylight that is amusing..._

Aoshi took one hard look at Kaoru and the unconscious Misao and said, "Forgive him, he wasn't looking where he was going." His words where like cold ice and his piercing gaze did not falter. Kenshin nor the others saw Kaoru's expression, for she by then turned her back to them and walked off in a different direction.

"Oy! Look I'm sorry missy, I didn't watch where I was going." Sano yelled he successfully made Kaoru stop from walking.

Kaoru made a side way view of her face still her bangs seemed to cover her eyes as she said, "What a amusing site, why do you travel with the Hitokiri Battousai?"

Sano "Well Missy you sure know your assassins pretty well."

Kaoru smirked as she replied, "I know him in particular."

**Kenshin POV:**

What...why did he have to say I was an assassin in broad daylight? Well if she would show her face maybe I could make her out from somewhere, because she sure seems to know me pretty well. Musing at the thought, I looked at the smirk that formed on her delicate lips, and then I walked slightly toward her without thinking.

That smirk...it seems so familiar, it could not be that Draconian Woman, could it?

The woman seemed to notice me approach and incredibly with the girl still in hand got in an unnoticed defense stance, her defensive instinct was incredible for a woman like this.

...It seems that she fears me...

**(--...Far from it Kenny! A/N) **

_Kaoru POV:_

Why is the Battousai approaching me? I better get my defense up, I do not want him suddenly realizing who I am and attacking me.

What am I doing suddenly stopping as if I want the battousai to realize who I am, I'll just take a different path and keep an eye on him afterwards, so I'll know the perfect time to attack.

Sighing inwardly, I looked at Misao and cursed to myself for letting that happen. That rooster-head doofus could have watched where he was going and we could have gone our way, anyhow where the hell does he get off by calling me Missy?

Realizing that the three men where looking at me I began to walk away not saying another word as I left, only to leave the scent of jasmine. Would he recognize the scent, the scent that I lived off, the past will come for me again and I will not even remember it? What a fool I am! I cannot even remember the past, or if I even had a mother out there looking for me. I knew for sure that my father was dead, for the damn battousai killed him, that image burns in my mind, haunting me, flaming red hair.

**Kenshin's POV:**

The scent in which intoxicated that night returned to me like never before. It was that woman, my eyes showed pure sureness that it was she who said that I killed her father, demo if it was her then where was her wings?

Eyeing her leave, I said something that caught her attention and made her stop again.

"Draconian..."

I smirked inwardly for this would be amusing to hear, for if my memory is correct, she doesn't remember of her past and if so, she wouldn't know what she is.

_**Normal POV:**_

Kaoru instantly stopped, her body growing tense and her wings yearned to be set free from her back. Her heart ached and memories flooded in, a haunting memory seemed to have made its way into her mind and the word that the battousai said caught her attention as if it was familiar.

Aoshi and Sano who where looking onward toward where Kaoru was turned there heads slowly meeting Kenshin's steady gaze on Kaoru.

Aoshi muttered under his breath, and Sano looked back and forth too Kenshin and Kaoru unsure of what to say.

"What did you say battousai?" Kaoru asked steadily, the tension rising with a heavy atmosphere.

"...Draconian...have you heard of the legends, Miss?" Kenshin asked noticing that Kaoru shook her head.

Kenshin eyed his friends and then he replied, "You haven't, it's a popular myth among the wives of these villages an old folk tale, I suppose..."

"Where are you getting at, Battousai?" Kaoru seethed as she tightened her grip on Misao.

Kenshin merely smiled as he replied innocently, "Nowhere Miss. I just wanted to know if you knew of the myth."

"Well I don't and I do not care to find out, and now if you will please excuse me I must leave." Kaoru proclaimed quietly as she walked off. Kenshin, Aoshi, nor Sano could not see her anymore as she walked off toward a different direction.

Sano shrugged as he proclaimed, "That's one fiery jou-chan, I can tell you that much."

Aoshi, "She seems to be skilled with the sword from my perspective and very overprotective of the girl with her."

Kenshin kept silent and then he turned around sure that he would see that woman again he stated, "Come we should get to Dr. Genzai's clinic before noon, then we can leave, so we can meet up with Soujirou."

"Yes."

"Why do we have to go see kitsune again?" Sano asked as he walked on behind Kenshin and Aoshi.

They both raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other and said in unison, "Because she's your woman."

"Argh! She is not my woman, that woman is to crazy for me, have you seen how she gets fox ears when ever she schemes something slyful to do to me!" Sano yelled

Kenshin "You do like when she does those slyful things to you, because it's the only time she will pay attention to you and not me."

Sano eyebrow seemed to twitch with annoyance as he scowled, "Shut-up she likes you because you're the girly man."

Quicker then the eye could see Kenshin had the backside of his sword pointed to Sano's throat as he unerringly said, "Call me a girly man again and you won't see the end of tomorrow Sanosuke Sagara."

Sano waved his hands up in the air and he said, "Okay, Okay Kenshin." Sweat began to form as he noticed lavender eyes flickering amber.

Aoshi sighed as he remarked, "Lets go."

Kenshin sheathed his sword and began to walk on with Aoshi by his side and Sano lagging behind dreading what Megumi would probably say.

_Idea of what the Kitsune would say:_

"_Ohohohoho, so the tori-atama has come to bid me farewell, how sweet! Demo the only one for me is Ken-san, sorry tori-atama. It was sweet of you I **am** quite the beauty. Ohohoho." Megumi covered her mouth with her right hand and fox ears appeared on top of her head._

_End..._

"NO! I will not be made a fool off, in front of that fox lady!" Sano protested.

Aoshi and Kenshin dropped to the ground and they said, "Were already here."

Sano in horror saw the small clinic of Dr. Genzai and an image of an ominous laughing fox woman appeared in his mind as thunder boomed out of nowhere.

_I will be made a fool of once again, as she will find a way of humiliating me in public yet again, first it was the time we went to the market and told me that the drink she held was a special kind of sake and I drank it, although it was of free will. I did not know that it was truth potion mixed with laughing potion! It made me tell my utter darkest secret in public laughing all the way! _

"Kenshin don't!" Sano yelled but it was to late as Kenshin knocked on the door and out came a beautiful woman.

"Ken-san! How are you, did you need some herbal medicine...oh, if it isn't the ice man and rooster-head." Megumi said as she noticed Sano creeping away, instantly she laughed "Ohohohoho! Rooster head where are you going, should I give you more of that truth potion mixed with my laughing potion? Ohohoho."

Sano glared daggers at Megumi as he said, "No kitsune, I'm leaving now—ow!"

Megumi covered her mouth with her left hand as she began to laugh and grabbed Sano's ear with her left, pulling him inside the clinic. "Nonsense, rooster-head have you come to bid me farewell, I see that you have your bag with you, ohohoho."

"Not the ear kitsune! Let me go!" Sano wailed painfully as Kenshin and Aoshi simply looked at one another sighing tiredly.

As they entered the clinic, Kenshin and Aoshi sat down in some chairs and watched Megumi and Sanosuke bicker.

"Megumi-san we came actually for Sano to bid farewell to you. Because we have another assignment to do, and probably won't be back here for awhile," Kenshin started as he took a side glance at Aoshi who had already closed his eyes and was welcoming peace into his body, "but while were here, could we get some fresh bandages and herbal medicines?"

Megumi "Of course Ken-san." She walked off toward a smaller room containing various types of medicines.

Sano began to rub his ear painfully and glared at Kenshin as he said irritably, "You know Kenshin, I really hate when she does that...so why do you do it?"

"Do what?" Kenshin asked innocently.

Sano "Kenshin!---

"Here we are Ken-san! Fresh bandages and herbal medicines, rooster-head do be careful I don't want to bandage your arm yet again." Megumi said sternly as she examined Sano's bandaged arm and nodded slightly.

"Yea, yea were off kitsune." Sano said as he turned his back to her and swung his pack over his shoulder.

Kenshin stood up, grabbed the bandages and medicine, and bowed saying thank you. Aoshi go up walked off with a slight nod of his head toward Megumi before he walked out the clinic.

"Do tell Dr. Genzai were in gratitude for letting us use some of his medicine, we know it isn't free." Kenshin said as he smiled gently at Megumi causing her to blush slightly. Out of the coroner of Sano's eyes, he saw Megumi blush and he instantly turned red in the face with anger and jealousy as he stomped off.

Megumi's ever-famous fox ears appeared as she called out, "Ohohoho well isn't the rooster-head the jealous one!"

"I am NOT!" Sano roared from outside.

Megumi turned to look at Kenshin and said softly before he left, "Please do protect him Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded and said, "I will do as you wish for giving us the medicine and bandages for free, and because he is my friend. But I am quite sure he is capable of defending himself he is an assassin."

Megumi chuckled as she watched him leave, closing the door behind him.

Kenshin smiled at his comrades and friends and his amethyst eyes turned molten amber as he said coolly, "Let's get on going."

They both nodded and began to walk to Kyoto.

_**Trail to Kyoto**_

Misao seemed to have stirred out of her slumber and immediately saw Kaoru's smiling face.

"Kaoru! Why...am I being carried in your arms?" Misao asked questionably

"You got knocked out unconscious by a doofus rooster-head, and I had to carry you. You haven't been unconscious for long though, here you can get off." Kaoru said, Misao noticing the stuff on her grabbed them and she jumped off easily landing on the ground.

Misao "Here you go, and thanks Kaoru."

Kaoru grabbed her stuff and replied, "Nothing to it, oh we are heading to Kyoto where we will meet a friend of mine, that I met along time ago when I was much younger then you."

Misao's mouth formed to an "O" and she asked, "What's her name Kao?"

Kaoru only smiled as they continued to walk silently and she said cheerfully, "She's a he and his name is Seta Soujirou, an assassin."

"Seta Soujirou..."

"Yes, he and I have a history together, that goes way before me meeting you..."Kaoru said softly as she smiled slightly. Misao leaned her head forward curiously, as she walked beside Kaoru, who's eyes seemed misted, as if she where remembering something.

* * *

_Soft muffling crying was heard in the light rain, which soon would become heavy. A young girl stood with a bloodied katana in her right hand and the other by her side. Long, brilliant white wings where wide open, causing medium-sized feathers to fall on the wet ground. Her jet- black hair was tied in a high ponytail and what held it was a pure white ribbon, now tainted with blood. Three corpses of young men lay on the wet ground, blood still pouring from their bodies._

_"Why are you crying?" Asked a soft voice of an 11-year-old boy who stood in the rain curiously. His short wavy black hair soaked causing it to come down flat on his head. Her wore a blue gi and a dark blue hakama, and a simple katana was on his waist._

_The girl turned to look at the boy as sapphire met with navy blue. The boys eyes widened with shock at the wings he saw, yet he was fascinated by there beauty. _

_The girl backed away in fright and she held up her katana toward him as if wanting him to run away, yet he would not._

_"Are you not frightened of me?" The girl asked_

_The boy shook his head and preceded forward, as he looked at the feathers on the ground, rain began to pour harder, as he picked one up._

_"...No...should I be?" The boy asked as he studied the feather._

_The girl was taken aback and then she replied hastily, "No, but I am afraid of what I am, I don't even know where I come from, all I know is my name..."_

_The boys head tilted sideways in question and then he smiled as he replied, "Tell me..."_

_The girl wide eyes searched his and then she replied, "Kamiya Kaoru...I seek for a red headed boy...he killed my father, when I awoke I was surrounded by blood, and before me lay the corpse of a man with dark blue eyes. So immediately I knew he was my father, yet about his name I do not know. I learned of my last name from a tablet that lay in the house I was in. In addition, my name it came naturally after a few days, the only image I remembered was of the red haired boy, and I saw this katana when I was looking for some clothes I could travel with so I took it with me. I don't even know how old I am."_

_The boy continued to smile as he replied, "I'll help you somehow come with me, I am traveling alone, and my name is Seta Soujirou. A pleasure to meet you Miss. Kaoru, you actually look like your 7 or 8 years old." He bowed and walked toward the girl._

_"Really I guess I do look like I'm 7 or maybe 8 years of age. Yet you don't even care of these wings I have." Kaoru asked_

_Soujirou "No...I think their the most fascinating and beautiful wings I have seen, actually this is the first time I've seen them on a human."_

_Kaoru smiled slightly and stood up straight as she willed her wings back in her back and sheathing her katana she said, "Thank you for accepting my wings Soujirou."_

_The rain receded quietly and both children began to walk along side one another._

_"You're my first friend Soujirou please I hope we stay friends forever..."Kaoru said shyly_

_Soujirou smiled and replied, "And you are my first friend, and I wish for our friendship to stay forever."_

**_TBC..._**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Flames are accepted but not to harsh please! Soujirou will come up next chapter and I will put in Yahiko in later chapters or maybe the next chapter depends. I may put Tsubame in later chapters too as well as Tae. I guess I might add Saitoh and Tokio in this fic...it all depends if you guys want them in here...so until then I won't add there ages in, if you do want them in here I'll put there ages in the next chapter so you all will know.

**Aya45**

These are ages for characters in this story:

Kaoru- 22 years old

Misao- 16 years old

Soujirou- 25 years old

Kenshin- 28 years old

Aoshi- 26 years old

Sanosuke- 25 years old

Megumi- 26 years old

Yahiko- 13 years old

Tsubame- 14 years old

Tae- 26 years old


End file.
